


every voice acquires a hush

by acrosticacrumpet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cannot emphasise enough how cheesy this is you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosticacrumpet/pseuds/acrosticacrumpet
Summary: Joonmyun gets home late on Christmas Eve.





	every voice acquires a hush

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, to the person to whom i owe giftfic, i can only say i am sorry and it is on its way 
> 
> second of all IT'S STILL CHRISTMAS EVE IF I HAVEN'T GONE TO SLEEP YET 
> 
> third of all the title is from my brightest diamond "dreaming awake" but while writing this i largely listened to "hogsbottom" and "a candlenights miracle" from the taz crystal kingdom soundtrack 
> 
> (this fic subject to be edited if i wake up like damn, what was my 1 am self doing)

It’s actually snowing outside, for once, on Christmas Eve; snow is still probably melting off Joonmyun’s overcoat, hanging on a hook by the door. (They have _coathooks_ , Joonmyun thinks, some tired part of his brain still mentally jumping up and down for joy at this sign of domesticism.) Inside the apartment, the main lights are off and the floor lamps colour the room in warm gold light. It softens Sehun’s dark hair as he kneels down to put his presents under the tree, tall and homelike in a robin-red jumper, fluffy slippers.

 

_My tall lanky boy,_ Joonmyun thinks helplessly, as Sehun stands up and catches his eye. “Hey,” he breathes, crossing the room. Sehun meets him as he does, tilting his face down and curling around him for a kiss.

 

They stop to breathe, but not for very long: Joonmyun can never get enough of this, Sehun’s soft mouth hot against his own, Sehun tall and warm against him, touch, endless touch going on for ever. He twines fingers into Sehun’s hair, pulls Sehun in closer with a hand at his back.

 

He’s always like this around Sehun, touch-greedy, never close enough. It’s okay, though, because Sehun is the same, head constantly on his shoulder, curling around him from behind or clinging to him, limpet-like, when it’s time to get out of bed.

 

Their mouths part when Joonmyun feels the cat nosing at his leg. “Did you feed her?” he murmurs, almost into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun hums out an affirmative, burying his head in Joonmyun’s shoulder. His sweater is very soft under Joonmyun’s hands.

 

Prowler meows.

 

“Stop that, you,” Joonmyun says, turning his head to address her, and turns his attention back to kissing Sehun until Sehun is sighing into his mouth. He slips his cold hands under Sehun’s sweater, just to hear Sehun whine and press into the touch anyway.

 

After a while they move to the sofa – to appreciate the atmosphere properly, Joonmyun says, so he can see the tree and the presents and the lights in the window and feel a slow, ecstatic warmth at the thought of _their first Christmas together._ They decorated the tree together when they first put it up: they’d had to go decoration shopping first, had to have a lengthy discussion on what qualified as too much tinsel.

 

Sehun’s soft red jumper makes his skin glow. His hair is messy from Joonmyun’s fingers and his mouth is shiny and swollen. He’s irresistible like this: Joonmyun pulls him in to kiss again. They’re always like this, limbs intertwining, pulling each other closer. _You’re awful_ , their friends tell them. Terrible clingy couple. But Joonmyun just wants to be close to Sehun’s warmth, closer than close.

 

Eventually they stop to breathe again. Joonmyun’s thumb rubs at the warm skin of Sehun’s bare hip; Sehun makes a breathy, incoherent sound, and grabs at Joonmyun when he moves to get up.

 

“Baby,” Joonmyun says, helplessly fond, “I can’t go make you hot chocolate like I promised if you won’t let me get up.”

 

“Don’t need it,” Sehun mumbles into Joonmyun’s sweater, long arms still pulling him down, “you’re sweeter.”

 

Joonmyun stares at him in disbelief for a solid second. “And you call me cheesy,” he says, delighted, and gives up on getting up, pulling his socked feet onto the sofa instead to cuddle Sehun properly.

 

Eventually Prowler creeps onto the sofa and noses at them both, climbing over them in the most inconvenient fashion she can manage. “You _silly_ cat,” Joonmyun groans. Sehun makes a muffled noise of discontent into his shoulder. Prowler is not deterred.

 

They move reluctantly off the sofa and make their way to the kitchen, Sehun still clinging. It’s one of Joonmyun’s favourite things about him, how warm and touchy he is, hanging off Joonmyun all the time even back when they were ‘just friends’.

 

The blinds are still open in the kitchen, and Joonmyun feels an urge to close them, but he leaves them open for a bit longer while he gets the hot chocolate ready. (It’s the special stuff with the salted caramel that they bought for a treat, a few weeks back.) It’s nice to look out at all the lights in the city, shooting stars adorning street after street, and know he’s in here with Sehun and the warm.

 

Sehun sighs happily as a little puff of fancy cocoa powder rises from the tube.

 

The milk warms on the hob. All Joonmyun’s friends say it’s ridiculous how he can get so domestic about some things and yet his place has always, always been such a mess. (Sehun gets it, though, gets how Joonmyun often comes home so tired he can hardly bear to think about cleaning, how he likes his space to feel lived in.)

 

Prowler twines around their legs. “This isn’t for you,” Joonmyun tells her. She gives him a look so pitiful that Sehun – always the softest for small animals – picks her up and holds her like a baby.

 

When the hot chocolate is ready, they end up taking it back to the living room and curling up together in the big chair, Joonmyun’s legs sprawled out over Sehun’s and his head on Sehun’s shoulder. It means they have to hold their mugs carefully, but that’s ok. Neither of them really feels like moving much.

 

They talk about their days, in no great detail: they’re both too tired for that. Sehun tells Joonmyun what TV he was watching before Joonmyun came back. The first Harry Potter movie is supposed to be on tomorrow. Joonmyun tells Sehun about the woman he spotted on the train who was wearing about seven different scarves. It takes them longer than it should to get up and put their mugs and the pan in the dishwasher because they both keep curling into each other and refusing to move.

 

The presents are under the tree, piled up in merry wrapping-paper. Joonmyun’s wrapping is always a little bit messy, and Sehun’s a little neater, but they both use too much tape and make the gifts impossible to open, Joonmyun’s found. The wrapping paper glitters – Sehun chose the stuff with the little golden trees on – as Joonmyun switches off the lights on the tree. No fire hazards in this apartment.

 

They pad along the corridor to the bedroom in socked feet and slide around. With the lights on and the dark outside, full of all the city lights, the apartment has its own kind of empty, warm yellow light. Joonmyun’s feet skid on the laminate floor.

 

He remembers to shut the door so Prowler can’t come in and wake them up (she’s already asleep in her living-room cat-bed). Sehun is already stripping out of his jeans – too much leg to be really comfy in them – socks coming off at the same time. Joonmyun comes up beside him as he’s bent over and sits his chin on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“Hurry up and get naked,” Sehun says, bucking him off playfully, “I want to cuddle.”

 

Joonmyun does so, throwing off his jumper, shirt, slacks in quick succession. He’s about to leave them on the floor, but Sehun’s mildly reproachful eyes and a sense of Christmas conscience motivates him to carry them over to the Clothes Chair instead. By the time he’s done that, Sehun is already well ensconced in the duvet.

 

“I see you plotting to steal the duvet,” Joonmyun says, “and it won't work.”

 

He goes to switch the main light off and is suddenly almost gut-punched by how Sehun looks, soft black hair all messy round his face, lit only by the golden fairy lights wound round the bedframe, all naked soft bony shoulder and the rest tucked under soft white fabric. Oh god, he loves this boy so much.

 

Eventually he regains enough presence of mind to leave the light switch and crawl into bed. “What took you so long,” Sehun mumbles into his shoulder, tall body curling around him. Joonmyun gazes at him in the scattered half-light, snuggling closer, tangling legs with legs. _Skin to skin,_ just like that new song that’s been on the radio lately. He kisses Sehun’s jaw, then his cheek, then his mouth.

 

He loves lying with Sehun like this, with nothing in the way, just pure touch.

 

“Love you,” he murmurs, feeling Sehun’s hand on his back, reaching out his own hand to stroke over Sehun’s jawline. All touch all the time. But how can he help it, when even the smallest touches mean so much?

 

It takes a while for him to remember to switch out the fairy lights, but at last he does, and they do ultimately fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Joonmyun wakes up perfectly happy, to the feel of Sehun half lying on him and the sound of Prowler scratching at the door. 

 

“Hey,” he murmurs.

 

“Hey,” Sehun murmurs back. “You're awake.”

 

“Yeah.” Joonmyun feels a wide smile stretch at the corners of his mouth. “So are you.”

 

“What are you grinning about?” Prowler’s meows grow ever louder.

 

Joonmyun stares at Sehun’s bed hair and sleepy eyes, and smiles even bigger. “I’m excited.”

 

“For Christmas Day?”

 

“For you,” Joonmyun says honestly. “Getting to have this with you, it makes Christmas something to look forward to.”

 

Sehun twines fingers in his hair and kisses him breathless.

 

(And lends him a big sweater to wear into the kitchen.) 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry vivi and byul that i accidentally replaced you with a cat


End file.
